


Darling, I Need You

by jeaniusbell



Series: Narry One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry were always drawn to each other, somehow. And when they're together for a few years, Harry's still shocked at how blunt Niall can be...especially when he's just suddenly proposing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I Need You

> **“Immature love says: _I love you because I need you_. Mature love says: _I need you because I love you_.”**
> 
> – Erich Fromm

        He was, is, something special. He’s the one, and I know it. It sounds cheesy, because it’s some stupid love-stuck teenager, as my parents and everyone seem to think. Maybe if I hadn’t made it, I would be some idiot teenage boy living in Cheshire, thinking that love would never find me. If I never auditioned, if I never made it, if we never became a band, I would have been lost. I would have never found the one I am fond of.

        He was Niall, Niall was he. Niall was the one. He knew it too, deep down, everyone else noticed. Who knew, our fans were the first, after us of course, to figure it out. The boys didn’t understand, they thought we were joking, like all of joke at out bromances. However, a bromance couldn’t be like a romance.

“Darling.” Niall murmured, when he woke up one morning. “Morning Niall, did you sleep well?” I said, kissing his nose. It was cute, and something that was common to us in the morning we were next to each other – which was most of the year.

“It was great. Sleep is wonderful…” Niall said tiredly, as he yawned. Maybe it was cheesy, but I loved when he yawned. Because it’s the moment you can really see the beauty in him, and he can’t.

“You know…you’re more handsome every time you wake up.” I murmured, continually kissing his nose, cheeks, and mouth.

“Thanks, darling.” Niall said, blushing as I kissed his left cheek, then his right. He wasn’t insecure, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take a compliment. The amount of times I’ve seen him blush at _anyone_ calling him: cute, hot, perfect, beautiful, etc. He would just smile politely, while blushing, my favourite shade of pink. I have even seen him blush when his mum called him handsome, as she pinched his cheeks lightly.

_“You’re so handsome.” Maura whispered to her son, while he blushed pink. He was shifting his feet, and playing with his hands, while his mum fixed his hair repeatedly._

It was when Niall was ready to perform, so Maura encouraged him, in that motherly way every mother seemed to do.

“You know, it still amazes me, after three years, you aren’t used to my compliments.” I joke to Niall, as I walk to the door.

“Where are you going?” Niall asks, almost whining.

“Downstairs…” I said, turning the doorknob. “I’m getting hungry. Apparently staring at you sleep does that.” I joked, before leaving the room.

“Wait!” Niall said, slowly rolling off the bed.

“Yeah Niall?” I questioned.

“Can I get a proper kiss, before your breakfast?” Niall said, pouting jokingly. He knew that even if the pout was fake, I would kiss him. Heck, I’d kiss him if he were sick – actually I did that once, I was hit with the same cold, flu, or whatever he had, that same week.

“Of course hun.” I murmured before kissing Niall. I could feel him smile, before he placed his hands on my cheeks. I never understood why he always did that, but one day he just told me:

_“Your face is so soft, but rough and I like it.” He giggled, or something like that, “It also helps that your curls are near your face, of course, because your hair is on your head.” You could hear the chuckle, the one I enjoyed, probably over the place. “I like how your curls feel, because they’re not super curly, but they’re super soft.” Niall continued giggling, and ironically, or coincidentally, playing with my curls._

Niall still had his hands on my face; I could feel him stroking my cheek. It tickled, no matter how hard I tried to not laugh, and I did anyway.

“What’s so funny?” Niall said, whining about the kiss being broken. This time, his pout was real, but it was _real_ ly cute. Sometimes, I question why he dates me; my sense of humour doesn’t match his. My jokes were old school, and I guess, well, he just laughs at anything. Okay, maybe he was perfect for me.

“I’m sorry Niall, you were tickling me, I couldn’t hold the laugh in.” I said, still laughing between words. I could see, and I think even feel, Niall looking at me. Suddenly, I could feel Niall’s hands on my face again. “Niall what are–,” I was about to say, before Niall squished my cheeks. I didn’t know what he was doing, but he began giggling.

“I love your face.” Niall murmured before kissing my forehead. “Your nose is cute.” Niall kissed my nose, I was about to protest, before he continued. “Your eyes are a great shade of green, maybe emerald.” Niall said, kissing my eyelids. I just stood there, taking in his compliments. “But…most of all, I love your dimples.” Niall said. I thought he would kiss my dimples, but instead…he poked them.

“What are you doing?” I asked, giggling as he poked my dimples slowly. “I’m poking you, what else?” Niall said, still giggling, or laughing, I didn’t know anymore. My giggles were slightly louder than his were.

“But why?” I questioned, obviously still giggling. He just shrugged, while still poking my dimples.

“I’ve always wanted dimples.” Niall murmured. “But you have one.” I said, stroking his cheek. I noticed the giggles were fading.

“I don’t.” Niall protested. He didn’t notice I guess. He didn’t notice how he had a dimple – small like – but he had a dimple. In his left cheek, when he smiled, not a full smile, with teeth, but a genuinely happy one, you could see it.

I didn’t know what to do, to make him notice his small dimple. I mean, I’ve only seen it in pictures – which sounds creepy, but at least it looks like I’m just searching up One Direction. I would occasionally see a dimple when he smiled to fans, when he would leave places.

“Hey Niall, smile for me, like you’re smiling towards fans.” I suggested, hoping it would work. Niall smiled, but it was awkward, kind of tense. “Okay, smile like you can’t wait to see me.” I suggested, maybe that’s what he thinks about. “Oh, and that you’re around the fans.” I added, hoping it would help more. Suddenly, Niall’s awkward smile was happily awkward. I could see his small dimple poking through.

“There!” I said, pointing at Niall’s cheek. “There’s your dimple.” I said, smiling happily. I started poking his, like he did to mine. He looked at me confused, before nodding. He smiled more, this time, showing his teeth. Then, he did what Niall always did, and bursts out laughing.

“There’s my Niall.” I poked his nose, which was hard, because his head was moving as he laughed. He just continued laughing. “I think it’s breakfast time.” I announced, before exciting the room.

“Harry.” Niall whined, after he slowly stopped laughing. I sighed before turning around. “I love you Niall, but I’m absolutely hungry.” I said, while I looked at Niall, who was just smiling strangely – in a good way. Almost child-like.

“Could you give me a piggy-back?” Niall requested, I was confused though, he never asked for them, he usually would just hop on my back. “Sure…” I said, turning around, while Niall reached my neck – from behind – and jumped up. I held his legs, and he wrapped them tighter. It wasn’t too tight, but I knew it was tight enough to not drop him.

“So Harry…” Niall said, and I just hummed in response. “I think we should get married.” Niall suggested, it was random, and shocking. I kind of let go of Niall, and I heard him fall to the ground. “Oh boy, um, sorry Niall. Here, let me help you.” I said, reaching down to help Niall up.

“It’s okay.” Niall said, as I helped him off the ground. “It was sudden, and I kind of just proposed to you. But whatever.” Niall said, just chuckling.

“Were you actually proposing?” I asked, almost surprised, and definitely happy.

“Yes.” Niall said as he smiled. “I want you, Harry Edward Styles, to marry me. I don’t care if I take your last name, or you take mine. Or if we adopt a daughter, or a son. Or that we’ve been dating 2 years, and you still won’t live with me. Or that we’re in the same band. Or that our fans might not accept us. All I know, is _I need you in my life, because you’re all I love, and ever will love_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was like everyone's favourite on my Wattpad [jabellwilson] that I made it into normal guys, and posted it on Booksie.


End file.
